Tangled
by Narayanfx
Summary: A thin line exists between friendship and romance, and in a blink of an eye it can be crossed. Post game, Seifer x Rinoa x Squall, descending drabble in each of the characters perspective. Please read and review!


**Tangled**  
An experimental drabble of 3 perspectives - descending in the order of Rinoa, Seifer, Squall.

**Disclaimer:** FF8 and its' characters belong to Square. This story belongs to me.

---

Void of expression; it was a weakness, and Rinoa had always fallen for men that lacked depth in their verbal responses.

"_I feel like I'm talking to a wall."_

Maybe she had been too harsh on him in their argument earlier. Growing frustrations ate Rinoa's carefree soul like a rapid virus. This feeling was foreign and weakening.

_Closed off._

Squall's personality hadn't changed from the moment she laid eyes on him. Of course, that didn't stop her from pursuing him. Rinoa found herself stuck between her inability to accept the reoccurring disappointment she had with his lone wolf behavior over her love for him.

She glanced over her shoulder quickly at the tall, brooding, blonde that laid next to her in the grass of the quad._ Flawless_. He always kept his appearance in prime keeping. _Confident_. Arrogance was his method of blockade.

_Seifer_.

It was never a surprise to her that their friendship remained. There was strange yet comforting connection they shared throughout the years. Rinoa continued to skim over the book she was reading on sorceress abilities; he promised to help with her questions when she spoke to him earlier. He was once well informed, and Seifer seemed to understand her current vexation as a sorceress unsure of how to handle such high power.

---

Her sweat always gave a faint hint of lavender mixed with a touch of honeysuckle, and right now Seifer felt as if he was in a greenhouse. The air was heavy during the humid summer. He quietly observed Rinoa reading as they shared a tree for shade in the quad. Tiny beads of sweat formed on the back of her neck when she moved her hair away.

"Why am I a sorceress?" she pouted, tossing the book to the side as she stood up putting her hands on her hips.

Seifer laid back, hands folded behind his head, the soft grass cushioned his body.

"So, I can be your knight," he teased her mildly with his sarcasm. He always did- that would never change.

Rinoa kneeled next to him. Her face hovering over Seifer's. She observed him as he laid down peacefully in the mid-afternoon sun. His eyelashes fluttered quickly to reveal a sea of blue staring at her big brown eyes.

"Would you really?" Her thin body leaned over him, hiding the glare from the sun. He could see her clearly; fair skinned with rose lips and almond eyes.

"It just seems since the battle with Ultimecia, some knights have no interest in keeping their promises."

Rinoa bit her lip. _Squall._ She said too much. "So...would you be my knight?"

Rinoa wanted an answer from him, Seifer could always tell by the slight squint in her eyes when she was intrigued by something. Gusts of wind, traveling through the court, passed through them. Seifer's nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of Rinoa's sweat. Gracefully, he pressed his middle and index finger to Rinoa's lips. Her lips slowly parted as he shifted his body upward for his mouth to follow.

---

'_Are my eyes going bad?'_

No, that was wrong. He had perfect vision since he was a child. There was no reason he'd have difficulty seeing now.

He blinked twice. The glare of the blazing sun reflected in the Garden's second floor administration room window. Squall struggled to glance back into the window, he swore he saw something bizarre.

_Did Rinoa say she was going to be in the quad today? _

He couldn't remember. It was hard to distinguish members of the Garden through the window from the floor's height, but something felt wrong.

He rubbed his eyes vigorously. Squall could faintly recognize the colors of what he thought Rinoa was wearing that morning. Strange, he could usually remember everything about her from when she first woke up; today he couldn't. Perhaps it was the bitter argument they had earlier. Squall knew his faults. They haunted him, creeping up from the past to cause disarray to his future.

He pressed his face against the glass of the window. Seifer wasn't there. The anxiety from their quarrel just made him paranoid. Squall sighed heavily combing his fingers through his hair, resting his elbows on the glass surface. He only wished he could remember where Rinoa said she was heading to that morning.

---

**A/N:** I had written this awhile ago, but hadn't got around to posting it. I wanted to try something different, and non-traditional from the game. SquallxRinoa fans may not like this fic, which is fine, but understand it is for experimental purposes, and there is room for interpretation. I personally like exploring the depths of Seifer & Rinoa's relationship as well as Squall & Rinoa. Please read & review!


End file.
